Various vehicle types include a cargo bed having an end gate. The cargo bed may be employed to receive and retain various types of cargo for transportation. Often times, cargo may be longer than the bed and extend onto the end gate. In such cases, the cargo may require extra attention to prevent slippage. In some cases, after market nets are available to place across an open tail of a cargo bed. The after-market nets must be stowed in the vehicle, may be easily forgotten, and, if not properly secured, may fly off of the vehicle during travel. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a truck bed extender that is integrated into the vehicle and which is secured to the end gate to reduce unintentional detachment and loss.